


Talk Like That

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus loves to hear Hermione talk dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like That

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

“Do you know what I want?” Hermione whispered into his ear.   


“No.” He replied moaning lightly.

Hermione was currently straddling him, rocking gently. They were both still fully clothed, but Hermione could feel his erection through the material between them.

“I want to taste you, feel you, and come hard around your cock.” She said rocking her hip faster and faster. She needed release and was certain her partner did too.

Regulus had never had a woman talk dirty to him before, and it turned him on. The women he usually slept with said very little during their liaisons, and sometimes nothing at all. 

The next moment he was naked and Hermione was lowering herself onto his cock. She rode him slowly at first and then faster. They were both close already so it wasn’t long before she was shouting his name as she came.


End file.
